Always Together
by Justicerocks
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Braddock family, post Season Five. Spoilers for "Keep the Peace" Parts One and Two.
1. Another One

**A\N: **Okay so today was a bitter sweet day, Flashpoint ended but (in my opinion) it was an amazing ending and both parts of the episode blew me away! I really loved the last few scenes. Not sure how old Sadie was in the "One Year Later" but I'm guessing around six months. I hope you like this first one-shot. It's going to be a series, so hopefully they'll be a lot to help us all cope with our Flashpoint withdrawals.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **"Keep the Peace" Parts One and Two

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Another One**

"Come on Sadie, you can do it," Sam sat crossed legged in front of his six month old daughter. "Come on Sadie do it for Daddy," Sam encouraged, "Come you can do it, you can stand." He talked to the infant as she babbled away while looking at him, blue eyes on blue eyes.

"Sam," Jules Callaghan-Braddock sat on the arm of the couch, "You can't make her do something when she wants to do it she will."

"I can't believe I miss it! I blame Spike!" He silently cursed his best friend.

Jules laughed as she patted Sam on the back, "I promise Sam our daughter will stand up again. She'll be walking pretty soon to and I guarantee you won't miss that."

Sam sighed, "Yeah but it was the first time."

"Aha," Sadie crawled into her father's lap and looked up at him.

Sam smiled, he could not believe he and Jules had created this beautiful girl staring at him, "I love you Sara "Sadie" Elizabeth Braddock," He kissed her chestnut brown hair.

"Yeah she's pretty special," Jules joined her husband and daughter on the carpeted floor.

"Maa," Sadie turned to Jules and smiled a toothless grin.

"Did you here that?" Jules turned to Sam a gigantic smile on her face, "Did that sound like Mama to you?"

"I think it sounded pretty close."

"Mommy's so proud of you," Jules took Sadie in her arms and hugged her, "Mommy's so proud of you."

Sadie crawled back to Sam and wrapped her tiny hand around his thumb; she then stood up on wobbly legs and tried to take a step before crashing into Sam's lap.

"Waa!" Tears immediately fell from the infant's eyes.

"I know sweetie I know," Sam held his daughter close, "You tried to walk but you fell. That's okay though because Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you. You almost walked and you tried to say Mama. You're growing up so fast."

"You know what I think," Jules spoke up, "I think that this deserves a special treat. Maybe Daddy should make that special baby food Uncle Spike taught him how to wake.

Sam remembered the last time Sadie had eaten Spike's mother's Italian recipe, it had ended up all over the kitchen and all over Winnie and Spike who had been babysitting. And even though they had helped clean the mess up it was still hard to clean up.

Jules, as if reading her husband's mind said, "You know that mess didn't come from Sadie it came from Spike trying to make it. He knows how to now and besides I think there is actually still some in the fridge from the weekend."

"Oh yeah," Sam remembered the guys coming over for the game and Spike making a batch of his special baby food for Sadie.

"That means the little princess can have her dinner and then Mommy and Daddy can make something for themselves," Sam stood up with a now content Sadie in his arms.

Jules ahead of Sam walked to the fridge and pulled out the baby food, "You ever think about having another one?"

"Another baby?" Sam questioned as he put Sadie into her high chair.

"Yes Sam, a baby. Do you want another baby?"

A slight smile spread onto Sam's face, "Yes."

"Okay so maybe after Sadie's birthday, do you want to try?"

"Yes." Sam kissed her passionately on the lips as she carried over Sadie's dinner and milk in a yellow sippie cup.

"Okay," Jules smiled as she began feeding Sadie. "What do you think Sadie do you want a little brother or sister?"

The infant didn't respond as she was trying to pick up her sippie cup with her fingers. After multiple attempts she finally looked at Jules for help.

"Here you go sweetheart," Jules handed Sadie the sippie cup and helped her drink from it.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. At the Station

**A\N: **First of all I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted the first chapter, it means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter as well, I tried to make it as in-character as I could but I'm not sure how I did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **"Keep the Peace Parts One and Two"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**At the Station**

"Hey," Winnie smiled brightly as Jules walked into the SRU carrying a very content looking Sadie.

"Hey Winnie," Jules greeted back. "Is Sam around?"

"Yeah he's just in the gym with Team One," Winnie told her.

"Thanks," Jules began walking towards the SRU gym, "Hey guys," She walked into the gym to have all heads turn her way.

It was Sam who smiled the brightest however he immediately stopped talking to Spike and walked over to his family, "Hey sweetheart," He kissed Jules on the lips and took Sadie from her arms, "And how're you doing today?" He asked his daughter who was currently sucking her thumb. "I think that's a yes," He kissed her cheek as she giggled.

"Sorry we can't stay longer," Jules then turned to the rest of the team, "We need to get Sam's car at the shop and then go home before Sadie's nap.

"Wait, wait," Spike climbed off the treadmill, "I have something for you before you go," He ran back towards the change room and returned seconds later with a bag, "I know you guys keep telling us not to buy her things but Winnie saw this and-"

"I saw it-" Winnie who could over hear the conversation from her desk interrupted sending her boyfriend a playful stare, "Spike wanted to buy out the whole store," She laughed.

"Thanks Spike," Jules accepted the gift, "She really doesn't need anymore clothes though."

"Yeah I know but I saw this and I had to get it."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, "Spike we're her parents its our job to spoil her not yours."

"Yeah but somebody has to be her favourite uncle."

"I believe that job is already taken," Ed Lane made his way to the group.

"Yeah by me," Spike counted back.

"Waa! Waa! Waa!" Sadie began to wail tears running down her face.

"Guys we really have to go sorry,"

"No that's okay," Ed understood that they needed to get Sadie home for her nap.

* * *

"She's down," Sam walked quietly into the living room and turned on the video baby monitor and sat beside Jules on the couch.

"Good," Jules snuggled close to Sam, "So how was your shift?"

"No calls, we just worked out and did a few drills."

"Sam, you're not turning into Ed are you?"

Sam overdramatically checked to make sure he still had his hair, "Nope," He kissed her.

Jules laughed, "I love you Sam."

"Love you too," Sam replied, "So, I was thinking we could give Sadie to Spike and Winnie on Friday night and have a quiet night at home by ourselves, what do you think?"

"Sounds good, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be away from Sadie for an entire night."

"I know sweetie but she'll be safe, Spike and Winnie love her. I already checked with Spike and Winnie and they said it would be fine."

"I seem you already have this already planned out."

"Well," Sam kissed her hand, "I was sort of thinking that we could start trying to make another baby on Friday night."

"Sam!" Jules groaned, "Sam you have no idea how good that sounds but-"

"But nothing." Sam cut her off, "I think we both need some time alone."

"Yea but aren't you worried about being away from Sadie for a night?"

"Of course I'm worried. When I went to Newfoundland for my friend's funeral I didn't want to leave her.

"You were scared leaving her alone with me?" Jules raised her eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant," Sam reassured her, "She was only five weeks old and I was afraid something would happen to her and I wouldn't be there."

"But Sam nothing did happen."

"That's right and on Friday night Sadie will be fine. Spike has all of his CPR and First Aid levels and he's great with her, Winnie too. Plus they have that play pen and a bunch of toys for when Winnie's nieces come to visit."

Jules knew her husband was right, "Yeah I know Sam, I trust them it's just-"

"I know sweetie I know," Sam kissed her, "You're worried and that is what makes you such a great mother, you care about Sadie so much."

"You know I was thinking, instead of going back to work after Sadie's born I was thinking I could stay home and look after her."

Sam defiantly did not see that coming. Jules loved her job; she had worked her whole career to get s spot on the SRU. "Whatever you want Jules," Sam thought it was best to not have an opinion on what was obviously a very difficult decision for her to make."

"I mean I love my job and I used to think that it was the most important thing; but when I saw Sadie for the first time I realized she was. Plus you know if we want another baby…."

Sam didn't respond he just pulled her into a romantic kiss.

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Weekend Alone

**A\N: **I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I'm not sure how good it is. Please be honest and tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the makers of Exersaucers

**Spoilers: **Post "Keep the Peace Parts One and Two"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Weekend Alone**

Jules didn't know how the night away from Sadie turned into an entire weekend away but it had. Somehow Sam had managed to, or as he put it finally agreed, to let Spike and Winnie watch Sadie for the entire weekend well he and Jules went to Niagara Falls.

"Jules," Spike knocked Jules out of her daydream with a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll take good care of her I promise."

"Yeah I know it's just-" Jules looked at Sadie who was sitting in her Exersaucer batting at the dangling objects.

"She'll be fine I promise," Spike kissed her on the cheek, "I'd never let anything happen to her."

Jules nodded her head. She knew her daughter was in good hands and she knew that she and Sam needed and wanted some time alone but she didn't want to leave her daughter, even if she knew Sadie would be safe.

"So her bottles and her food are in the fridge and all of the numbers you might need are on the fridge and the-"

"Jules, will you just go already? You can't leave Sam at the station all night. Didn't his shift end half an hour ago?"

"Yeah it did," Jules picked up Sadie and held her close, "I love you so much." She kissed her light blonde hair softly, "Be good for Uncle Spike and Aunt Winnie.

"Don't worry we're going to have lots of fun, aren't we sweetheart?" Winnie took Sadie from Jules and placed the infant on her lap.

"Okay Jules," Spike guided his friend towards the front door, "You said goodbye now please go and just have a good time alright?"

"Okay," Jules looked at Sadie who was happily playing with Winnie.

* * *

"Sam?"

"Uhm," Sam mumbled a sleepy response as he pulled Jules' body closer to his.

"When we have another baby. What do you want?" She rolled over she was facing him.

Sam rubbed his blue eyes, "I just want…wait when? Jules…" He sat up and faced his wife, "Jules are you...are you pregnant?"

Jules slowly nodded her head.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning, I took three tests." She diverted Sam's eyes; "Sadie and the baby will only be fifteen months apart…"

"Yeah, it'll be tough but I think we'll be able to manage." He kissed her, "You have no idea how happy I an right now."

"Sam, two small children that's a lot of work," Jules bit her lip.

"I thought you said you wanted to start trying after Sadie was one."

"Yeah, after she was one. Not before."

"So do you want to-"

"No of course not! I could never do that!" Jules cut him off before he could get the words out, "I'm just scared."

"You are a fantastic mother and this baby is going to love you," Sam placed both of is hands on her stomach, "And I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'm going to love this baby just as much as I love Sadie and as much as I love you."

Jules snuggled in close to her husband and closed her eyes, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too sweetie," Sam kissed her hair, "Now get some rest, it's almost midnight."

The next morning Jules awoke to the smell of fresh fruit and opened her eyes to see Sam spreading peanut butter on a bagel.

"Morning sweetheart," Sam moved from the small table to the bed and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Yum, what's that on your lips?" Jules wondered.

"Peanut Butter," Sam smiled, "Do you want some?"

Jules shook her head, "No but I'd love some fruit."

"I thought you might," Sam stood up and brought her over the bowl of assorted fruit.

"What time is it?" Jules picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Almost ten thirty."

"I can't believe how tired I am," Jules rubbed her eyes, "I was never this tired when I was pregnant with Sadie.

"All pregnancies are different," Sam, remembered a line in multiple pregnancy and parenting books he had read.

"Yeah its probably just that," Jules took another bite out of her apple before running into the washroom to throw up.

Sam followed her and put some warm water on a face cloth, which he gave to her after her morning sickness had finished. "How many weeks do you think you are?"

"Six or seven maybe."

Her morning sickness didn't start until she was eight weeks when she was pregnant with Sadie.

"On Monday I'll call the doctor and make an appointment." Jules stood up, "Maybe I'll just have some juice and a yogurt,"

"Whatever you want," Sam walked with her back into the main portion of their hotel room. "If you'd rather we can go home earlier tomorrow then we thought we would. You might be able to rest better in your own bed."

"Rest?" Jules looked at him and laughed, "Sam we have a six month old daughter, rest is the last thing I get."

"Yes, but we also have a unborn child who depends on you for everything," Sam touched her abdomen, "You need you're rest, maybe we should think about sending Sadie to child care a few days a week."

"I don't know if we can afford it."

"I don't think we can afford not to; all that running around and looking after Sadie…" Sam let his sentence trail. "Just tell me you'll think about it," He planted kisses in her neck.

"I'll think about it," Jules repeated his words, "Now can I please eat?"

"Of course you can." Sam released her from his gentle grasp allowing her to sit on the bed and eat. And as he turned around to watch her he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her abdomen, as he knew that it would soon be growing with the new life they created together.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review :)


	4. Planning for the Future

**A\N: **A huge thank you to everybody who was read, reviewed, altered or favourtied this story. I hope you all like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION. I made up the name of the child care centre, so if their is a childcare centre with the same name anywhere I do not own it.

**Spoilers: **Post "Keep the Peace Parts One and Two"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Planning for the Future**

"Who's that behind the laptop is that Mommy hiding?" Sam spoke in a high-pitched voice to Sadie as he carried the infant into the kitchen.

"A-a!" Sadie happily babbled as Sam put her in her high chair.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked his wife as he kissed her on the lips, "You got up pretty early this morning."

"I'm researching child care well trying to budget," Jules replied, "Having two children isn't going to be cheep."

"Need any help?" Sam walked to the fridge to get Sadie's baby food out.

For the past six weeks Sam and Jules had been slowly introducing baby food to Sadie while weaning for off of breast milk and onto bottled milk and baby food. Now she was drinking milk from a bottle with very few problems and eating baby food as well. Although not planned all of this was good if she would be going to childcare in the New Year.

"Sure, do you want to research and call child care centers or work on our expenses and budget?"

"Whatever you don't want do to," Sam returned to Sadie's high chair with a small bowl of baby food and matching spoon.

"Have fun budgeting," Jules said, "As she put everything back into the zip lock folders and placed it on the table. "Everything's upstairs in the office with your laptop anyways. Which by the way we're not going to have when the new baby comes."

"I might get some of the guys to help me move everything to the basement, I mean we have two extra rooms down there and its partially finished anyways."

"That'll cost even more money,"

"Not if we plan carefully."

"Yeah I guess," Jules watched Sam feed Sadie her breakfast.

"You wanna do it?" Sam caught his wife's logging eyes.

"No it's just I miss feeding her that's all."

"Well in seven months you won't have to miss it anymore."

"Yeah," Jules kissed the top of Sadie's head.

"Ah-a" Sadie gurgled happily.

"Are you telling stories?" Jules smiled as she listened to her daughter babble. "What are you saying?" She tickled Sadie's stomach as she took her out of the highchair as placed her on her lap.

_Ring Ring _The telephone rang and Sam who was now putting away Sadie's food in the fridge answered it. Grabbing a note pad and pen he nodded his head and scribbled down an address.

"Who was that?" Jules stood up with Sadie in her arms after Sam hand hung up the phone.

"That was Child's Haven, they said you called earlier but the director was in a meeting."

Jules nodded her head.

"Well apparently, they're moving some children up to the toddler room ad they'll have spots in two of their infant rooms in January.

"How many?"

"Four spots, two in each room. They've been meeting with parents last week but the director said she'd be glad to give us a tour today at two o'clock."

"Did you get the address?"

"Uh-huh," Sam nodded as he carried the piece of paper over to Jules.

* * *

At one thirty, Sam and Jules stood in front of the spacious child care Centre building.

"May I help you?" A woman walked away from the main desk and approached Sam and Jules as soon as they walked into the building.

"We have an appointment with Jessica Benson for two o'clock." Sam said.

"I'll let her now you're here," The woman walked back to the desk.

"Sam look," Jules motioned to the security cameras hanging from the walls, each monitor showing a different room in the building. The rooms were labeled in writing on the TV screen.

"All of our rooms are labeled, we take safety very seriously here," A woman with grey hair walked into the main entrance, "I'm Jessica Benson, the director of Child Haven. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Braddock."

"I'm Jules, It's nice to meet you," Jules shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Sam and this is our daughter Sadie," Sam shook Jessica's hand and then introduced Sadie who was currently in his arms sucking contently on her thumb.

"She's beautiful," Jessica, acknowledged, "I'm glad you decided to bring her, I'll introduce you to the teachers who could be in her room and if it's okay with you she could explore the rooms and play with the toys."

"Yeah, that would be okay. "So how do the security camera's work, I read on the website caregivers can login and see their children throughout the day. How do you keep that site secured?"

"Our site is password protected and upon registering their child each pair of caregivers gets their own username and password. If someone enters a wrong username and password four times over a period of an hour a security company is alerted and a that individual is contacted."

"Are grandparents, aunts and uncles and other relatives allowed to access the site? My father and brothers live in Alberta and don't get a chance to see Sadie that often. I'm sure they'd love a chance to see her through your website."

"Yes, we encourage all family members to use the site. If possible and if you would prefer we can even issue your family members their own username and password."

"Sure, that would be great," Jules smiled.

Jessica Benson nodded her head, "This is Infant Room One," She stopped at a wooden door with the words 'Infant Room One' engraved and children's name in brightly coloured pieces of paper. "Now if you don't mind I'd ask you to take off your shoes and put them on the mat."

"Of course," Both Sam and Jules took off their shoes before entering the room.

"Sadie look at all the toys," Sam sat down on the floor with Sadie in his lap, "Da-h" Sadie reached for something on a nearby shelve and Sam placed her on the ground. She tried to crawl to obtain it but her legs wouldn't work.

"She's almost there," Jules spoke to Jessica and the three infant room teachers who hand joined them.

"Most of our infants have either just started crawling or almost walking," A young teacher explained, "Your daughter wouldn't be that fair behind the others."

"If you don't mind me saying she looks a lot like your husband," Another teacher said, "Her hair though it seems to be a mixture of brunette and blonde."

Jules laughed, "Yeah it is. When she was born it was lighter but it seems to be getting darker every day."

Suddenly Sadie cries filled the room and the infant who had been trying despertly to reach the toy shelve independently began to get frustrated.

"I know sweetie, you were trying to get the toys," Sam soothed as he rubbed his daughter's back, "You tried so hard," He stood up.

By this time Jessica Benson was talking to two of the infant room teachers privately while Jules continued to talk to the other two.

"Can I hold her?" One of the infant teachers asked after Sam had managed to calm Sadie down.

"Of course," Jules carefully took her daughter away from Sam and handed her to the teacher. She wanted to see how the teachers interacted with Sadie.

"You look so much like your Daddy," The teacher carried Sadie over to another shelve of toys, "But I think your hair is going to be darker like your Mommies," The teacher continued to talk as she sat Sadie down on the floor in easy reach of the toy shelf. Sadie immediately reached for a big toy truck and held it in her hands.

"What are you going to do with that to truck?" The teacher settled herself next to Sadie and asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock," Jessica Benson walked over to the couple, "If it is alright with the two of you I'd like to go back to my office so you can fill out the needed paperwork for Sadie's enrollment."

"You're giving her a spot?" Sam asked.

"You and your wife are actually the kind of family we're looking for," Jessica told them, "You seem to be very involved in your young daughter's life and very attentive to her needs. All of your references checked out also, your friends ad co-workers speak very highly of you."

Sam and Jules left the child care centre an hour and a half later feeling a weight lifted off their shoulders. Even though placing Sadie into a childcare centre part-time it would provide both Jules and Sam the needed time they needed to prepare for their growing family.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	5. Baby Proof

**A\N: **Sorry this took so long to update. I had this chapter written awhile ago but forgot about it until today when I re-read it and edited it a bit. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **Post "Keep the Peace Parts One and Two"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Baby Proof**

"Jules!" Sam walked into his house only to be barricaded by a locked baby gate that he could not open.

"Dada!" Sadie clapped her hands happily as she saw her father.

"Hey sweet girl," He cooed, "Where's Mommy?"

"I'm coming Sam hold your horses," Jules walked into the main area of the house and scooped up Sadie before unlocking the gate.

"I'm gone for a week and I come home to this, what else did you baby proof?" Sam's tired eyes and exhausted expression were evident in his voice.

"Anything Sadie could get into and anything that could hurt her," Jules responded as she walked into the living room and put Sadie in her playpen. "How're you doing?" She rubbed his back as she le him to the couch. Once of his old military buddies had died overseas and he had gone to the funeral in British Columbia.

"Tired," Sam rubbed his hands over his face, "He had a daughter Jules, a two year old daughter," He spoke of his late friend. "I just couldn't stop thinking about Sadie." He turned to look at his now one-year-old daughter, "And this baby," He gently placed his hand on Jules' abdomen.

Jules smiled, "There's some leftovers in the fridge if you want some," She told him.

"I ate on the plane," Sam walked over to the playpen and took Sadie into his arms and placed her gently on the floor, "Can you walk for Daddy?" He stood a few steps away from the infant and watched in amazement as she took tiny steps towards him.

"Daddy's so proud of you!" He picked her up and kissed her cheek as she began to giggle, "Da, Da," The infant cooed happily.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I put her in daycare for an extra day," Jules told Sam.

"I didn't forget about the doctor's appointment," Sam sat back down on the couch with Sadie in his arms.

* * *

"Good Morning Sadie, Good Morning Mrs. Braddock and welcome back Mr. Braddock," Sadie's primary caregiver Mrs. Hutchison greeted the family as they walked into the medium sized room, "How was Sadie's weekend?" She asked.

"Hi!" Sadie responded smiling.

"You're saying words now!" Mrs. Hutchison kissed her cheek, "Next time I see you you'll be talking up a storm.

"Yeah, she can say hi and bye," Jules spoke proudly.

"That's my little princess," Mrs. Hutchison took Sadie out of Jules' arms, "When do you think you'll be picking her up today?"

"My appointment's at ten so maybe around two," Jules answered, she knew they needed to know an approximate time because of Sadie's naps.

"Okay," Mrs. Hutchison said, "Say bye to Mommy and Daddy Sadie, they have to leave now."

"Bye, bye," Sadie reached her arms out for her parents.

"Bye sweetie," Sam kissed her. "Have a good day."

"Bye Sadie," Jules kissed Sadie and rubbed her belly.

"Here's her baby bag," Sam almost forgot he was carrying it.

"Great," Mrs. Hutchison took the baby bag.

* * *

"Sam," Jules looked at her husband as he carried groceries into the house, "Tell me the truth, are you disappointed that we're having another girl?"

Sam placed the groceries on the counter and turned around "Why would I be disappointed about that?"

"Because ever since we found out you've been quiet." Jules observed.

"I guess….I guess when the doctor told us we were having another daughter it kind of hit me. I mean I knew before but….I'm not sure." Sam walked up to his wife, "I'm not disappointed though, I'm just scared."

"So I'm I," Jules admitted.

"Since the office downstairs is all set up I think I'll paint the babies room this weekend," Sam started putting away the groceries.

"Okay put I pick out the colour if I don't you will and that would not be good," Jules joked.

"Very cute," Sam smirked as he kissed her on the lips. "Now you go and get some sleep, I'll pick up Sadie after I finish putting the groceries away."

"Sam I can pick up Sadie," Jules told her husband.

"Yeah I know you can but you and the baby need to rest," Sam rubbed her abdomen.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. Also, please give me any ideas you have.


	6. Play Date

**A\N **So I know this chapter is long overdue but I just had no inspiration to write it. I got this idea from reviewers, so if anything you'd like to see, please let me know :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Dora the Explorer.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Play Date**

"Okay I'll tell them," Jules juggled her cell phone on her shoulder as she took Sadie out of her car seat and picked her up putting the baby bag over her shoulder.

"Hi!" Sadie waved as Ed opened the front door to his house and took Sadie from Jules.

"Look at you talking," Ed smiled; the last time he had saw Sadie she had just started walking.

"Yes," Sadie grinned again.

"Sam just called and said he'll be a little late but he'll be here," Ed and Sophie had invited Sam and Jules over for Sadie and Izzy to play together and for dinner.

"Izzy, Auntie Jules and Sadie are here!" Ed called up the stairs and the three year old ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Auntie Jules!" Izzy jumped up and down as she impatiently waited for Jules to help Sadie take off her winter clothing.

"Good waiting Izzy," Ed praised his daughter's efforts.

"Hi Izzy," Jules hugged the little girl, "How're you?"

"I'm good!" Izzy answered, "Does Sadie like dolls?"

"No, Mama!" Sadie clung to Jules.

"I know you don't remember Izzy," Jules comforted her daughter, "But she's Uncle Ed's and Aunt Sophie's daughter, she loves to play with you."

"No!" Sadie still clung onto Jules.

"But I gotted all my old clothes for you. I wanted to show you."

"Oh isn't that nice Sadie, Izzy's giving you all of her old clothes.

"Play," Sadie spoke to Izzy for the first time,

"Okay," Izzy offered the infant her hand, "Let's go play." She led her into the living room the adults following. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Dora!" Sadie pointed to a Dora book on the floor, "Dora! Dora!" She clapped happily as she wobbled over to the book.

"I like Dora too!" Izzy smiled. "Do you want to play with my Dora dolls?"

"I think Sadie's a little to young to play in with your dollhouse sweetheart," Sophie spoke, "She might swallow the pieces."

"What can she play with?"

"Well she can play with dolls and bigger toys," Ed further explained.

"Blocks!" Sadie plopped herself down and began trying stack letter blocks that were on the floor.

Around thirty minutes later there was another knock on the door and Ed answered it.

"Dada!" Sadie ran as fast as her little legs could, "Dada up!" She held her arms up.

"Hi princess," Sam kissed his daughter, "Are you having fun playing with Izzy?"

"Yes," Sadie responded.

"Good," Sam hugged her tightly before putting her on the ground and sat next to Jules on the couch.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N: **Next up: Sam and Spike take Sadie to her first hockey game.


	7. Basket Ball Game

**A\N: **So I know its been too long since I've updated this story but I haven't really had any solid ideas and any inspiration to write. If anybody has any ideas plase let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the Toronto Raptors (MLSE does)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Basket Ball Game**

"Hey," Sam chuckled light heartedly as Sadie picked up a fry and put it in her mouth, "Get your own food," He kissed the top of her head.

"Yum, yum," Sadie reached for another one.

"At least she's not trying to drink your beer," Spike pointed out.

"Yeah," Sam whipped some ketchup off Sadie's face, "At least she's not trying to do that."

"Water," Sadie looked up at Sam, "Dada," She repeated again as she saw Spike take a drink of his beer and pointed to it. "Water."

"No, no sweetheart, that's not water that's beer. You can't have beer. I'll get you some water though."

"Water," She repeated again as she clapped her hands together."

"Can you watch her Spike?" Sam stood up with Sadie in his arms, "I'll just be a few minutes."

"Of course, they game doesn't start for awhile anyways." Spike took Sadie from Sam's arms and placed her on his lap.

"Thanks," Sam walked down the stairs.

"Can you say Raptors?" Spike asked Sadie, "Say go Raptors go?"

"Iki," Sadie pressed her face to Spike's cheek and kissed it.

"Excuse us can we get in here?" A woman asked Spike as she stood at the end of the row.

"Yeah sure," Spike stood up with.

"Thanks," With woman smiled as they took their seats.

"Hi," Sadie turned to the woman sitting next to Spike and smiled.

"Oh my gosh," The woman gushed, "Your daughter is adorable! What's her name?"

"Sadie but she's not mine she's my goddaughter her father should be back in a few minutes.

"Dada gone," Sadie spoke.

"Yeah Daddy went to get you some water."

"She's a smart little thing, how old is she?" The woman asked.

"A little over a year. I'm Mike by the way.

"Lilly and this is my friend Rachel." Lilly spoke.

"Illy," Sadie repeated

"Very good," Lilly praised.

"Spike," Sam stood at the end of the aisle, "Are you using my daughter to pick up girls?" He light heartedly joked.

"Hey she's the one who started the conversation," Spike defended himself.

"Uh-uh," Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm Sam, Sadie's father," He introduced himself to Lilly and Monica.

"Well Sam your daughter is a very lividly little thing." Lilly said, "My children aren't near as vocal as she is and they're two and four."

"Yeah she loves to talk."

"Dada water," Sadie reached for the water bottle.

"Here you go sweetie," Sam helped Sadie hold the water bottle as she took a few sips from it.

"Ball!" Sadie pointed to the basketball that the players were using to warm-up with, "Look ball!" She bounced happily on Sam's knee. Arky ball!

"Yeah that's right Clark play's basketball. He plays basketball at University."

"ean no."

"No, Dean doesn't,"

"Why?" Sadie wondered.

"I don't know why maybe, we should ask Uncle Greg and Aunt Marina the next time we see them."

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and give me any ideas you have! :)


	8. Uncle Spike's Little Girl

**A\N: **Wow, it seems like forever since I've updated this one-shot series, sorry about that. Anyways I have a few more ideas now and I'll probably update a lot sooner then I did before. Still, if you have anything you'd like to see please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Apple, Disney or Sesame Street.

**Spoilers: **Post "Keep the Peace" Parts One and Two

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Uncle Spike's Little Girl**

Spike and Winnie approached the front desk of Sadie's childcare center. Although they were on the list of people allowed picking Sadie up if Sam or Jules could not center rules stated that they first had to be checked in.

"How can I help you?" A receptionist asked a few minutes after Spike and Winnie arrived.

"My names Mike Scarlatti and this is my girlfriend Winnie Camden were here to pick up Sadie Braddock."

The receptionist nodded her head as she typed on her computer while checking a list on her desk, "Can I see some ID?" She requested after seeing that Sam and Jules Braddock had requested that everybody picking up their daughter, whether they were on the list or not, present valid ID.

Without hesitation both Spike and Winnie handed over their driver's license.

"Thank you," The receptionist marked something on her clipboard and typed in information on the computer. "Do you know what room Sadie is in?"

"Yes," Spike nodded his head.

"Okay you may pick her up," The receptionist handed their ID's back to them.

When they approached the door of 'Infant room one' Spike and Winnie took off their shoes and walked into the room.

Sadie was siting in a carpeted area feeding a bottle to a baby. Her now medium length brown hair in two cute side pigtails complete with red ribbons to match her red teddy bear dress.

"Aw, she's simply adorable," Winnie, cooed as she watched her goddaughter play with a doll.

"Ms. Camden Mr. Scarlatti, it's nice to see you again," Mrs. Hutchinson approached Spike and Winnie.

"I can't she kept her hair like that, she was being fussy about it this morning," Winnie commented. After Jules had gone into labour overnight they had dropped Sadie off at Winnie and Spike's apartment. Not having time to pack much Winnie was forced to dress Sadie in a dress left over from when her fifteen-month-old niece last visited, needless to say, Sadie did not like the outfit.

"It's been a struggle but she's gotten used to it." Mrs. Hutchinson admitted as Sadie saw Spike and Winnie and ran as fast as she could towards them.

"Up Iky Up!" She tugged on Spike's jeans and held her arms up.

"Hi sweetheart," Spike picked her up and kissed her on the cheek causing her to giggle. "Were you a good girl today?"

"No," Sadie shook her head.

"No!" Spike's eyes widened in surprise as he laughed, he should have guessed that would be her response her new favourite word was 'no'

"Sadie was excellent today, as always," Mrs. Hutchison retrieved Sadie's backpack and dipper bag, "She was changed less then half an hour ago and she had some melon at two o'clock."

"Great," Winnie swung the backpack and baby bag over her shoulder. "She'll probably be staying with us overnight again so we'll be bringing her tomorrow morning?"

"Mommy, Daddy?" Sadie's brown eyes filled with tears. "Mommy, Daddy."

"Mommy's at the hospital, your baby sister decided she wanted to arrive a little early." Spike told the young toddler.

"Baby!" Sadie cheered happily, "Baby! Baby!" She clapped.

"Yeah that's right you're going to be a big sister," Winnie kissed Sadie's cheek, "Isn't that special?"

"Yes," Sadie smiled, "Baby now?"

"Not yet sweetie, we have to wait until Daddy texts Uncle Spike."

"Phone," Sadie reached into Spike's pocket and held his IPhone and unlocked it.

Mrs. Hutchison laughed, "She's quite the little technology wiz."

"Yeah, she learned how to copy Spike's finger patterns a few months ago."

"Incesses," Sadie began moving her finger around the virtual Disney Princess colouring page.

"When she figured out how to hake into my phone I hid all of my important information away from toddler eyes and gave her a folder full of games toddler appropriate."

"Elmo!" Sadie had apparently changed games and was now trying to match colours with her favourite 'Sesame Street' character, "Red," She pointed to Elmo.

"That's right Sadie Elmo is red," Spike walked towards the door, "Say bye to your friends, you'll see them tomorrow.

"Bye, bye," Sadie waved over Spike's shoulder as he opened the door.

"Here are your shoes," Winnie easily found Sadie's running shoes and put them on her.

"Daddy!" Sadie squealed with excitement, as Spike's phone buzzed in her hands and a picture of Sam appeared, "Daddy Daddy!"

"I'll take that," Spike took his IPhone out of Sadie's hands.

"Baby?" Sadie looked up at her uncle hopefully.

"Yep," Spike showed Winnie a picture of the newborn baby and then showed Sadie, "Your little sister Olivia was born fifteen minutes ago."

"Jules must be pretty tired, did Sam say not to come tonight?" Winnie put on her shoes.

"He doesn't say," Spike began typing a reply, "But I think you're right we should give them some time before we go and visit."

"No baby," Sadie pouted.

"Baby later, Mommy, Daddy and Baby sister need to rest right now," Spike passed Sadie over to Winnie so he could get his own shoes on.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: Up Next: **The introduction of Olivia Braddock.


	9. Olivia Braddock

**A\N: **Thank you so much for everybody who has been reviewing this story it mens so much to me :D I really hope everyone likes this story and please tell me if you have any ideas for new chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Olivia Braddock**

"Is it possible to pick her up at two o'clock?" Winnie asked another Infant room one teacher.

"Uh," The teacher picked up a binder and scanned a list before flipping through a page, "She'll only have one three hour nap and a half an hour nap in the afternoon. Is that alright?"

"Yeah it should be," Spike responded. "We're taking her to the hospital to see her new baby sister after we pick her up."

"Baby!" Sadie squealed, "Baby, baby!"

The teacher smiled, "Oh I have something for you to give Sadie's parents," She walked over to get a package and handed it to Winnie. "It's a registration package for Sadie to move to the toddler room."

"Toddler room?" Spike looked stunned, "But she's only fifteen months old."

"Yes but at eighteen months she'll be moved to a toddler room and we like to get our families and their children prepared well in advance."

"That's good, we'll make sure they get this." Winnie tucked the package under her arms, "Be a good girl for your teachers today okay?" She kissed Sadie's cheek.

"No," Sadie giggled as she kicked her feet, "Down!" She looked up at Spike.

"Okay sweetheart," Spike kissed her and let her on the ground where she toddled towards the house centre.

"Do you ever think about children?" Winnie asked Spike as they walked out of the childcare centre

"Wha-what?" Spike's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you-"

"No, no I'm just saying maybe in the future." Winnie quickly clarified.

"Yeah maybe," Spike climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"BABY!" Sadie squealed with pure delight as she scrambled out of Winnie's arms and towards her mother who was holding her one-day old sister; "BABY!" She scrambled to climb onto the bed.

"Wow, wow," Sam quickly pulled her back, "I'm glad you're excited to meet Olivia but you don't want to scare her. She's sleeping."

"Oh, ssh," Sadie who was now sitting in her father's lap placed her finger to her lips, "Hi baby," She whispered as she waved, "baby sweeping."

"Waa!" Olivia stirred as her eyes opened.

"I orry," Sadie apologized tears beginning to fall from her eyes as well.

"You didn't wake her up sweetheart," Jules told her daughter, "She's just hungry."

"I unry too!" Sadie pointed to herself.

"You just ate dinner kiddo," Spike told her.

"No ungry," Sadie pouted.

"Okay, okay lets see what Uncle Spike packed you," Spike reached into her backpack and got out a container of assorted fruit, "Here sweetheart."

"Fruit!" Sadie smiled as she kissed her cheek and settled in Winnie's arms eating.

"Mommy, me hold." Sadie looked at Jules after she had finished breast-feeding Olivia.

"Okay baby," Sam took his daughter into his arms and watched as his wife put the newborn Olivia into her arms.

"Baby," Sadie smiled, "Baby!" She squealed as she kissed Olivia's forehead.

"She looks so much like you Jules," Winnie commented.

"Yeah so did Sadie but that didn't last long."

"Even when Sadie was born she looked more like both of us," Sam added, "Olivia dos look more like you."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


	10. Daddy's Lullaby

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it really means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Italics are lullabies that are being sung.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or any lullabies used in this story.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Daddy's Lullaby**

It was two o'clock in the morning when the loud wailing sounds of Olivia awoke Sam and Jules; it was only ten minutes after that when Sadie woke up screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dragging his feet across the tiled floor Sam walked into Sadie's bedroom and turned on the light that immediately lit up the room and shone on its light pink wallpaper.

"Daddy!" Sadie looked at her father tears staining her face, "Daddy stop!" She covered her ears, "Baby stop!"

Sam walked over to his daughter's crib and picked her up and carried her over to the rocking chair situated in the corner of the room, "Sweetheart Olivia's only a baby, when she cries it means she wants something, She can't talk like you yet."

Sadie stared at her father with a blank expression clearly Sam was speaking way beyond her years.

"Daddy!" Sadie covered her ears again, "Me tired!"

"Yeah sweetheart I know," Sam soothed as he rubbed her back, "Mommy and Daddy are tired too."

"Baby bad," Sadie decided, "No cry!"

"Oh no sweetheart your baby sister isn't bad she's just-well she's only a small baby."

"Daddy! Stop!" Sadie began wailing as Olivia's cries became louder.

"Why don't we go and see Mommy and Olivia," Sam stood up with Sadie still covering her ears and walked towards the master bedroom.

"No baby!" Sadie attempted to scold her baby sister as Sam carried her towards the bed where a very tired Jules was attempting to soothe Olivia back to sleep.

"See Sadie," Sam plopped down beside Jules, "Baby Olivia's really upset it's not her fault she just wants something."

"What?" Sadie looked up at her father and then at her mother.

"That's a very good question sweetheart," Jules sighed as her eyes started to close.

"Did you try feeding her?" Sam asked.

"Twice, she's not hungry and she doesn't need to be changed," Jules shook her head, "I just don't know what she wants."

"How about we trade, I'll take Olivia and you take Sadie. I'd like to spend some time with Olivia anyways." Olivia had been born thirteen days ago but Sam had barely had any time alone with her and he knew he needed those time to bond with his infant daughter.

Jules kissed Sam on the lips, "I love you," She whispered as she watched as Sam placed Sadie on the bed and took Olivia into his arms. "Say goodnight to Daddy and Olivia," Jules instructed as she took Said into her arms.

"Night Daddy," Sadie pressed her lips against Sam's cheek and gave him a sloppy kiss, "Night baby," Sadie then kissed Olivia's forehead, "No crying," She pointed a frown now on her face as she crawled back into Jules arms.

"What do you want baby girl?" Sam turned his full attention onto the restless newborn in his arms, "Do you want Daddy to sing you a lullaby is that it? Will that make you go to sleep?"

In response Olivia let out a soft whimper.

So Sam began singing:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark _

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart _

_And if that horse and cart fall down, _

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

"Yeah I know Daddy's not as good of a singer as Mommy," Sam spoke in a soothing voice as tears fell from Olivia's blue eyes, "But Daddy's not that bad is he?"

Olivia began to cry again.

Sam laughed, "I guess that means I am," He pressed his lips softly against Olivia's forehead, "How about this sweetheart your older sister Sadie always liked this one.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, _

_Smiles await you when you rise. _

_Sleep, _

_Pretty baby, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby. _

_Cares you know not, _

_Therefore sleep, _

_While over you a watch I'll keep. _

_Sleep, _

_Pretty darling, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby._

"There we go that's better," Sam soothed as Olivia stopped crying "You like that song don't you. How about we sing another one?"

"Hush baby!" Sadie requested as Jules carried her back into the room, "Hush baby!" She squeezed her favourite teddy bear.

"I think we have a request," Sam smiled.

"She heard you singing and got a little jealous," Jules carried Sadie towards the bed.

"My bies," Sadie pouted as she snuggled close to Sam.

"Oh sweetheart I know I sing them to you too but Olivia wanted to hear them. See she loves you and she wants to be just like you."

"I don't think she heard you," Jules watched as Sadie's eyes began to close.

"Hush little baby it is," Sam kissed the top of Sadie's head and then Olivia's forehead, "For my two little baby girls."

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark _

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart _

_And if that horse and cart fall down, _

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

"There we go," Sam whispered as he finished singing and both Sadie and Olivia were fast asleep.

"Daddy's magic touch," Jules took Olivia gently in her arms and place the newborn in the bassinet at the foot of the bed. "Their both Daddy's girls," She then took Sadie in her arms making sure the one year old was still asleep.

"So do you think when Olivia's maybe one or two we could talk about having another baby?" Sam asked after Jules had crawled into bed beside him.

Jules stared at him, "Seriously Sam? After what just happened? You want another one? Sadie and Olivia are already close enough, now you want another one."

"We don't have to," Sam kissed her forehead, "It was just a thought."

"Well I don't want to think about it for a long, long time," Jules turned off the light and snuggled close to Sam.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **I was trying to show the struggles or raising two young children with this chapter, please review and tell me if you thought I did.


	11. Growing Up

**A\N: **Here's the next one-shot, I hope everyone likes it and please remember to review :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Bob the Builder

**Spoilers: **Post Season Five

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Growing up**

"Come on!" Eighteen-month-old Sadie tugged Sam's hand as she pulled him towards her new classroom, "Daddy!" She pouted.

"Somebody's excited?" Sam smiled.

"Me! Me!" Sadie jumped up and down as she grew tired of waiting for her parents and darted the final steps towards the toddler room.

Toddler room 'three' was the last toddler room at the end of a long colourful hallway. Sadie had been going for visits since she was sixteen months and just last week had spent two days in the room. This gradual change and the fact that she loved being a big girl helped. It was Sam and Jules that were a little bit concerned. She would be on a schedule all the toddlers followed and not her own; although she did just fine when she visited they were concerned about how she would deal with it every day.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sadie, in a very 'Jules like' fashion crossed her arms and pouted as she stood at the door and taped her foot. "Too slow!" She pointed her finger as her parents, who were carrying Olivia and her things made it.

"Sadie," Sam gave his daughter a stern warning, "It's not nice to talk like that."

"She baby, me big girl." She declared as she smiled with anticipation as Sam opened the door and she went flying in. "I'm here!" She announced making both toddler teachers laugh.

"There's my little Sadie," Her primary teacher Ms. Whelan bent down to her level and hugged her.

"She's just a little excited," Jules approached the teacher.

"I can see that," Ms. Whelan stood up, "Here's a copy of our schedule and menu plan for the week," She handed Jules two pieces of paper. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah hopefully," Jules rubbed the back of her neck.

"Me no little," Sadie told Mrs. Whelan, "Me big girl!"

Mrs. Whalen chuckled, "My mistake of course you're a big girl now lets go show Mommy, Daddy and your younger sister your cubby."

* * *

"Hey guys," Winnie smiled as Sam and Jules walked into the SRU unit. "Your not on shift today, "Are you here you get paper work?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah something like that," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Is Team One in the gym?"

"Yeah they are, "Winnie said as Sam walked towards the gym.

"Say hi to Aunt Winnie Olivia," Jules sat four-month-old Olivia on the front desk.

"Ah ah," Olivia smiled as she reached her hands out to Winnie, "Ah, ah,"

"Hey sweetie," Winnie smiled as she took her into her arms and sat her on her lap, "Is Sadie at day care?" She asked Jules.

"Yeah, first day in the toddler room," Jules took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"At least you still have Olivia, she won't be a toddler for another year and a bit."

"A year's going to go by fast," Jules told her, "It seems like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant with Sadie."

"Spike no one's here, what's going on?" Sam was standing with Spike near his locker and waiting for him to open it.

"I'm-uh going to ask Winnie to marry me," Spike dug a small plastic bag out of the back of his locker and handed it to Sam.

"You're going to what-? Sam's eyes widened. He knew Spike and Winnie were serious about each other but Sam didn't think marriage was anywhere in the near future Spike had always feared commitment.

"I sent Nat an email, thought she should know as well." Spike explained. Sam's younger sister Natalie, who Spike had briefly dated, was off on another one of her world adventures.

"Yeah good, good," Sam was still somewhat in shock, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Marriage is a serious thing."

"Yeah I know," Spike eyed him, "Why do you look so surprised."

"No offense Spike but when I met you spent all your time with a toy robot."

"Yeah and you were a player, not look at you you're married with two kids, people can change."

"I'm not saying they can't. I'm just saying this is a big step."

"One that I think we're both ready for," Spike put the ring bag back into his locker and then closed it.

"Okay, so when were you planning on asking her?"

"When the time's right," Spike answered.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Her parents, that's it."

"What about Jules can I tell Jules?"

"Not in front of a certain toddler you can't," Spike joked lightly, "Sadie loves repeating things she hears."

"Yeah I know," Sam had more then once gotten into trouble when Sadie had repeated things she had heard him say.

"She's so precious," Winnie smiled as she rubbed Olivia's back as she chewed on a toy and sat happily on her lap, "You and Sam are so blessed, Sadie and her are both rally easy going."

"Yeah sometimes," Jules replied, "You know you'd make a good mother. Have you and Spike talked about children?"

"A few times but I'm not sure he's ready yet," Winnie replied a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jules was about to say something in reply when Sam and Spike walked around the corner, "Ah, ah, ah," Olivia squealed with happiness as she saw her father and Spike.

"Well don't you look happy with Aunt Winnie," Sam kissed his daughter's fingers.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, "Hey how about we take the girls for the day, you're off and you two could go for lunch and have some alone time.

Sam and Jules were both surprised by the request and grateful, in the past few months they hadn't had very much alone time.

"You know what, that sounds great," Sam wrapped his arm around Jules' waist, "I'll just call the daycare and let them know you're picking Sadie up."

"Did you hear that Olivia?" Winnie's voice changed as she talked to the infant, "We're going to have the whole day to play together."

The infant squealed in response.

* * *

"Again, Again," Sadie looked at Winnie with her blue eyes, "Please?" She added pouting.

Sadie defiantly had the art of getting what she wanted down to a science. That was partly due to the fact that she had inherited both of Sam's blue eyes and Jules lips that were perfect for pouting. How on earth could Winnie say no?"

"Okay, one last time," Winnie pressed the back button on the remote and Sadie began dancing around the room to the Bob the Builder Theme song.

"That was Jules," Spike walked into the living room carrying Olivia, "They're on there way here to pick up the girls. I convinced them to stay for dinner though."

"Dance, dance," Sadie held out her arms to Spike, "Dance," She requested.

"Oh okay, if you insist!" Spike overdramatically sighed as she handed Olivia to Winnie and took Sadie into his arms.

"Ah, ah," Olivia bounced to the music and smiled as she watched Spike twirl and spin her older sister around.

"I think you have another dance request.

Spike held out his hand for Winnie to take, "I want to dance with my three favourite girls."

"How can I sat no to that," Winnie stood still holding onto Olivia and began dancing with Spike.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


	12. First Friend

**A\N: **Thank you so much for all of he support this story has been getting. It keeps encouraged to write more one-shots for this series. I hope everyone likes this one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION The Bishop Strachan School in Toronto or Disney

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**First Friend **

Around four thirty when Sam came to pick up Sadie from childcare he noticed she was playing with another little girl. This surprised him, not because Sadie was anti-social, actually she had grown into quite the social little bunny, but had never seen her play with someone her own age before.

"She's playing with Alicia; she just moved into this room today from a infant room, she's only three weeks younger then Sadie." One of the toddler room teachers explained, "They've been following each other around all day. When they woke-up from naptime they were talking for a few a few seconds. At their age this would be considered a start of friendship.

"Hm," Sam was unsure about what to say, "Should we set up a play-date with her parents?"

"Yes, we were thinking the same thing," The teacher nodded her head as the door opened again and a woman and three older girls walked into the room walked into the room. "Just a minute," She excused herself only to return mere minutes later with the woman.

"Sam, this is Claudia Wood, she's Alicia's mother, Claudia, this is Sam Braddock, he's Sadie's father."

"Ah," Claudia stuck out her hand for Sam to shake, "Mrs. Whalen...or Amanda was just telling me about Alicia and Sadie."

"Yeah," Sam nodded his head as he looked at the three older girls, two of them in uniform. "My names Mr. Braddock,"

The younger of the two in uniform spoke first, "I'm Mia and I'm four!" She held up four fingers proudly, "I go to JK."

"JK, wow," Sam widened his eyes, "You must be a really big girl!"

"Uh-huh, I am."

Claudia smiled, "Jasmine, Kristina say hi to Mr. Braddock."

"Hi Sir," The oldest girl smiled and gave a shy wave.

"Hi sweetheart, you have very good manners. What's your name?"

"Kristina, I'm in Grade One."

"And I'm two!" The younger one smiled proudly "I in preschool!"

"Becca's in the Intermediate preschool room here," Claudia explained to Sam, "Do you have any other children?"

"A four month old daughter," Sam explained.

"Aw!" Kristina squealed with happiness, "I wanna see her! I bet she's so cute! Babies are so cute!"

"Here's a picture of my wife and her," Sam took out his cell phone and showed Kristina a picture.

"Aw, she's so cute. Mom can we see her?"

Sam spoke before Claudia had a chance to, "We'd love to have you guys over, I'll give your mom my number."

"Here mom," Kristina passed her mother Sam's phone so she could copy his number onto her phone.

"Dada!" Sadie suddenly realized Sam was in the room and she ran towards him, "Up!" She held out her hands and Sam scooped her up. "Petty," She reached down and patted Jasmine's dark brown hair.

"Your daughter's are all very polite," Sam told Claudia as they watched her older daughters go and get Alicia. "What school do they attend?"

"The Bishop Strachan School, it's an all-girls school. I teach high school there, so I get discounts, it's still not cheep, but my husband and I want what's best for our daughters. Can I ask what you do?"

"I'm a police officer. I'm on one of the cities strategic response teams."

"Dada art," Sadie offered her opinion.

"Yeah, Daddy's smart," Claudia smiled as she handed Sam back his phone, "You know what I just remembered," She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "My husband and I got tickets to see Disney on Ice this Saturday with my sister and her family, but my brother in-law's grandfather passed away so they went to Halifax to be with his family. There are four tickets, if you and your wife want them.

To say Sam was stunned would have been an understatement.

Claudia blushed, "Please don't think negative of me, I know it's sudden and we hardly know each other but…"

"You know what, let me talk to my wife and get back to you." Sam said politely. Before he did and anything further we wad going to run a background check on them.

* * *

"They're clean, absolutely clean, nothing came up." Sam told his wife the results of his thorough background check on Claudia Wood and her family.

"Are you surprised?" Jules cut Sadie's dinner into small pieces. "I mean if she works at a private school they would have ran a background check."

"You never know she could have been lying about that too."

"Daddy's been spending too much too much time with Uncle Ed," Jules changed the tone of her voice as she gently placed Sadie's plate of food on her high-chair table.

Sadie smiled and clapped her hands as she used the pincer grasp to pick up a small cube of ham.

"So what do you want to do about the tickets?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know, I know Wordy and Shelly take the girl's every year and they always love it. Sadie might be a bit to young though, I'd say no based on that. I'm picking her up tomorrow though so I'll see if I can talk to…." Jules had a brain-freeze.

"Claudia," Sam knew his wife wasn't the best with names.

"Right Claudia."

The next day when Jules came to pick Sadie up she observed Sadie playing with an infant aged girl and three older girls.

"Mama!" Sadie, who was walking to get a doll, forgot what she was doing and ran towards her mother, "Ivy!" She smiled at her baby sister in her car seat, "Ivy! She grinned.

A woman with long dark hair approached Jules, "I'm Claudia Wood," She stuck out her hand, "You must be Jules Braddock."

Jules shook the other woman's hand, "Yes. Its very nice to meet you."

"You too. I apologize if I seemed to abrupt yesterday when I offered your husband the other set of tickets it was just an impulse thing to say."

Jules sensed the woman was genuinely sorry, "It's okay, it was a nice offer. We actually have plans on Saturday. My husband forgot."

Claudia laughed, "Yeah husband's do that."

"But we should defiantly schedule a play date sometime,"

"Yes defiantly," Claudia agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :)


End file.
